


貴系系花你不認識嗎-2

by WednesLee



Category: NCT (Band)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 11:26:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19722748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WednesLee/pseuds/WednesLee





	貴系系花你不認識嗎-2

5.

鄭在玹發訊息給金道妍，讓她下課後到校門口，他會去接她。

金道妍想難得跟學弟單獨出去吃飯，乾脆翹了最後一節課回宿舍找出李詠琴穿去夜店的白色一字領與黑色皮褲，又從衣櫃裡撈出一件白色的羽絨服。金道妍特地在髮型上花了心思，總是鬆鬆綁在腦後的秀髮今天散在肩膀上，髮尾還用電棒繞了兩圈。照著鏡子想想覺得不夠金道妍還緊急電召李詠琴回來幫她化上淡妝。

“金道妍妳要出去約會啊打扮得這麼上心？”李詠琴一邊給金道妍沾上磚紅色的唇釉，一邊沒好氣的調侃她。

平常金道妍都會氣呼呼的反駁李詠琴，現在卻臉紅得說不出話。

“嚯，居然是真的！”李詠琴馬上沒了不耐煩的神情，取而代之的是滿臉八卦。“跟誰呀，誰的魅力讓我們妍捨棄冬天週五晚上在床上頹廢的想法出門跟他吃飯？是那個鄭學弟還是妳另尋新歡了？”

“跟在玹啦，不要亂揣測！”金道妍伸手捂住李詠琴八卦的小嘴，起身抓過小包包就蹬著馬丁靴出了宿舍門。

然後又折了回來，把桌上放著的白巧克力塞進了包包才再出門。

鄭在玹靠在重機邊看金道妍看直了眼，他平常見的金道妍大多是寬鬆的T恤或襯衫與一件牛仔褲，鞋子則是一成不變的白色運動鞋，更別說金道妍平常根本懶得化妝，第一次見金道妍這樣打扮讓鄭在玹倍感新鮮。“學姐今天很好看。”

什麼話啊。金道妍暗自吐槽，“我平常不好看嗎？”

“平常也好看，今天特別美。”道妍姐姐的語氣好可愛，好像在埋怨。鄭在玹笑瞇了眼，遞過去一頂安全帽又從行李箱裡拿出一件黑色的羽絨衣，“等一下風很大哦，學姐先穿著~”

金道妍接過然後穿上，跟著鄭在玹跨上機車。

衣服上有鄭在玹的味道，金道妍下意識把自己往羽絨衣中埋，手則輕輕的抓著鄭在玹身上穿著的外套。

6.

“學姐，抓緊一點。”鄭在玹抓住金道妍捏著衣服的手帶到自己腰間，讓她環住自己。

“啊，好。”金道妍泛紅的臉頰藏在安全帽跟冷靜的聲音下，手又環緊了幾分。她不知道的是鄭在玹因為她的動作也紅了耳朵尖。

怦、怦、怦。

鄭在玹的心跳好大聲，金道妍默默希望自己的心跳不要傳達過去讓他知道。

鄭在玹找的餐廳不賴，服務好味道也好，就是價格有點不美麗。本來金道妍要跟鄭在玹Go Dutch，但鄭在玹也有自己的堅持。“怎麼可以讓女性付錢呢，被我爸知道我會被打死，學姐明天就見不到我了——”

好吧，家教真好。

“這間餐廳真的很棒——”菜差不多上完之後，金道妍看著餐廳的裝潢感嘆。“在玹以前有帶女朋友來過嗎？”

“學姐吃吃看這個。”鄭在玹把自己的牛排切成小塊放到金道妍的盤子裡一邊回答，“以前沒有，但現在可能有了。”

“嗯、嗯——？”金道妍反應不過來，“什麼意思？”

7.

鄭在玹有點哭笑不得。“學姐不是系排前十嗎，怎麼這麼簡單的問題都不懂……意思就是我喜歡妳，我想要學姐當我的女朋友！”

雖然早就知道鄭在玹喜歡她，但金道妍還是愣住了。難怪李詠琴要說金道妍是感情白痴，一遇上這些感情事就腦袋短路。

金道妍愣了一會，直到鄭在玹叉起一塊胡蘿蔔要餵進她微張的嘴裡才回過神來。“啊，我不吃胡蘿蔔！”

“咦，學姐這麼像兔子我以為妳吃呢。”鄭在玹收回叉子，“學姐，我希望妳可以好好考慮一下，我喜歡妳。”

晚餐後鄭在玹騎著車帶金道妍去江邊，說是要散步。車一停好鄭在玹就握住金道妍的手，“這樣我比較放心。”

金道妍心想這燈火通明的你又在我身邊，一不會看不見路跌倒二陌生人不敢靠近，有什麼好擔心的呢，但還是讓愛撒嬌的學弟牽著自己的手沒有掙開。

嗯？可是為什麼突然就十指緊扣了？？？

儘管鄭在玹緊張的情緒都透過掌心傳過來了，金道妍還是決定開口，“鄭在玹，你到底交過幾個？？？”

當然金道妍並不知道自己發問的樣子就像個嫉妒的女朋友，這讓鄭在玹很開心。“沒有，我沒交過女朋友，學姐是第一個。”

“那你為什麼這麼熟練，你看！”金道妍把兩人握著的手舉到鄭在玹眼前。

學姐真的好可愛——鄭在玹抑制住自己想抱住金道妍的衝動，“那是我找室友練習的嘛。”

8.

被鄭在玹可愛又好笑的舉動惹得笑出了聲，金道妍空著的那隻手拿出白巧克力塞進鄭在玹口袋，“送你了，生日快樂。”

鄭在玹從口袋摸出一盒白巧克力，“學姐，這難道不是情人節禮物嗎？”

“嗯？今天是情人節嗎？”金道妍睜著眼睛問問題的樣子跟一隻兔子沒兩樣，“啊……對，今天是二月十四日。”

“哈啊……學姐，我太喜歡妳了，怎麼辦？”鄭在玹將金道妍往自己方向又拉近了幾分。

“……”

幾乎是被鄭在玹整個圈在懷裡的金道妍鼓起勇氣掙開了與學弟交握的手，轉而環上他的腰。

“你知道嗎，這一年過來你浪費我很多時間，本來應該學習的時候被你拉著到處吃飯到處玩，而且還為了你翹了課。”

“而且我好像還胖了，又笨又胖的女人以後會沒人要。”

“所以我只能罰你做我男朋友，給我負責。”

9.

“靠，原來那時候你天天牽我跟John的手就是為了練習跟別的女人牽手！鄭在玹你這個大豬蹄子！”中本悠太聽完馬上從鄭在玹床邊跳開，“虧我當初還以為你其實是對我有意思，嘔。”

“我才該嘔，愛聽不聽隨便，你要知道我可是這個寢最早脫單的人，而你，大四了，女朋友都沒見過一個，哈！”

徐英浩不想參與小學雞的鬥爭，“悠太啊，你分組報告做了嗎？”

“……還沒。”中本悠太連自己組裡有誰都不知道，正要點開班級群組回憶，一條交友邀請就發過來了。

【梨絨 發送了一條交友邀請給您。】

-tbc


End file.
